Respiro
by Lichib
Summary: ¿Ya caíste de un precipicio? Así me sentí yo cuando vi a Riley sonriendo de esa manera. Los vampiros no eran buenos con la intuición, yo no poseía ningún talento. Me había equivocado. OneShot P.O.V .:Diego:.


**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben demasiado bien.

**Summary: **¿Ya caíste de un precipicio? Así me sentí yo cuando vi Riley sonriendo de esa vampiros no eran buenos con la intuición, yo no poseía ningún talento. Me había equivocado. OneShot P.O.V .:Diego:.

**Claim**: Diego x Bree

**Note:** Él se lo merece. He seguido al pie todos los sucesos del libro, y si se llegan a confundir, consulten su copia. No me he molestad en describir los mismos exactos detalles desde la perspectiva de Diego, pero sí los he mencionado a grandes rasgos. Espero que se entienda, y que les guste.

* * *

**Respiro**

Bree respiraba.

Lo más notable de Bree era que hacía esto como si lo necesitara. Como si en algún momento se iría a quedar sin aire.

Esto fue lo primero que percibí cuando recién llegó. Su respiración.

Quizás Bree fuera el vampiro que más respiraba que había conocido en mi segunda vida. No lo debía pasar por alto.

Fue precisamente esto lo que me hizo volver a la cabeza esa noche en el callejón, cuando Kevin y Allen se enzarzaron en esa lucha de superhéroes. Ella había resoplado, y yo me percaté de su presencia. No la había visto en el trayecto de salida, ni cuando habíamos llegado. Era buena. Sabía mantener un perfil bajo.

Ella me vio con el ceño fruncido y con recelo, agazapándose más contra la pared, luchando contra la notoria sed que sin duda, en unos segundos más, la dominaría. Me veía alarmada, como si quisiera mantenerme a raya de su ardor.

Ese mismo ardor me embargó a mí por un momento, y fue la señal que me hizo desaparecer. Me fui. Ella me siguió.

Yo siempre había tenido una intuición muy aguda, muy peculiar para ser un vampiro. Así que intuí que esto llevaría a algo bueno.

Por eso no objeté.

Lo bueno de ser un vampiro eran los sentidos extrasensoriales. Era sentir mil veces más que un humano, pero era ser mil veces más susceptible. Así que lo noté: Bree olía a frambuesas. Nunca fui un gran admirador de las bayas, pero ella se merecía mi atención. Olía muy dulce.

Su olor me había tomado por sorpresa, dejándome sin aliento.

Por eso le di el cuerpo de la otra chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, donde también yacía mi presa.

Riley me había dicho que existían vampiros con habilidades _especiales, _y dándole el crédito, yo me consideraba uno. ¿Mi habilidad? La intuición.

No, no era de niñas. Era un talento.

Podía intuir que Bree era mucho más que una muchachita asustadiza y obediente. Sabía que era especial.

Por eso le ofrecí una sonrisa amable, y una expedición a la ensenada.

Intuí que también para ella era un suplicio regresar a ese sótano inmundo, y, como nunca había sido partícipe de alguna diligencia, le propuse ayudarme.

Me gustaba verla sonreír.

**xx**

Bree era veloz.

No necesariamente por ser novata, ella ya era veloz antes. Y eso no me importaba. Lo que sí me importaba era divertirla, hacerle olvidar sus angustias aunque fuera por un momento. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué de pronto y de dónde había empezado a importarme tanto, pero intuía que eso se convertiría en una necesidad. Así como ella necesitaba respirar.

Por eso le propuse una carrera hacia la isla. Ella ganó.

Sus ojos demostraban pánico. Al verla tan desesperada, supe que no debía perder tiempo. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro. Además, si la invitaba a mi cueva, así podía tener más tiempo para… hablarle.

**xx**

Bree era desconfiada.

Intuí que me costaría mucho que lograra mostrarse como realmente era. Lo que ella necesitaba, yo podía (y quería) dárselo.

Por eso le propuse lo de ser IAE.

Ridículo, pero le robé otra sonrisa. Era una mueca extraña en su rostro, como si ella no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. Y después de preguntarle por su pasado, comprendí por qué no había sonreído durante mucho tiempo.

Era desconfiada. Y tenía miedo.

Por eso obedecía las reglas, no por ser _nerd, _comomuchos atribuían.

Recelaba cada cosa que yo proponía, como una pequeña niña que ha encontrado a alguien interesante, y recuerda que sus padres le han prohibido hablar con extraños. Luchaba contra sus impulsos, como si de pronto quisiera salir corriendo de la cueva submarina en la que nos encontrábamos, pero al mismo tiempo, quisiera averiguar más sobre lo que no sabía.

Intuí que ella no suponía ningún peligro.

Por eso le confié todas mis dudas y secretos. Me descargué con ella, quería que supiera tanto como yo, tal vez para así tener una mayor perspectiva de las cosas. Lo que estaba sucediendo me dejaba lleno de incertidumbres, sentía que algo no tenía sentido, que había algo oculto que no querían que supiéramos. Ella concordó, se mostró tranquila y escuchó mis explicaciones con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Le había dado algo en qué pensar, y ahora lucía preocupada.

Experimento.

Odió esa palabra cuando la pronuncié. No le gustaba la idea de alejarse de lo que conocía que era seguro, tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte. Yo también la hubiera tenido si fuera igual de joven que ella. Pero debía aprender. Aprender que tal vez no todo en el mundo era malo, que quizás había cosas que habían tergiversado. Me reí de su rostro cuando la raíz de aquel árbol que conseguí se hizo polvo en mis manos, ella estaba demasiado preocupada.

Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera, queriendo transmitirle mi seguridad. Ella vaciló.

Luego, cuando yo ya estaba cavando el túnel hacia la luz, ella me tomó del tobillo. La sentí aflojar y supuse que había retrocedido para refugiarse en la orilla y poder huir en caso de ser necesario. Yo regresé, y el haz de luz iluminó la cueva al instante. Estiré la mano, y de pronto me vi acorralado contra la pared opuesta, cegado por una intensa luminosidad.

Ambos nos miramos, atónitos. Ella empezó a mascullar cosas sin sentido, como que no quería mirar y quería saber cuánto de pierna le quedaba. Ella estaba entera. Como lo sospeché, la luz del sol no nos hacía daño, pero dejé esto para después. Tenía que mostrarle este hecho.

Mi mano brilló intensamente cuando la coloqué bajo el haz, como si mis poros fueran minúsculos reflectores que proyectaban los rayos del sol en colores iridiscentes, dándome un efecto psicodélico. Ella dijo que parecían diamantes girando. Me puse de pie, y la cueva dejó de ser oscura por completo, no había ni una sola porción de tierra que no se viera iluminada por mi cuerpo.

Ella me siguió al exterior, rumiando insultos atrás de mí. Yo me reí, cuando, al salir a la isla, parecía ser una bola de discoteca andante. Ella se quedó viéndose las manos, maravillada. Mil especulaciones pasaban por su cabeza. Especulaciones sobre el porqué de habernos mentido, y quizás también sobre qué otras cosas más podrían habernos dicho que fuera una mentira.

Yo la miraba, hechizado.

Posé mi mano en su mejilla, pensando en lo bella que era. Mis palabras hicieron eco a mis pensamientos, y ella fijó la vista en mis ojos, atrapada.

Nos quedamos allí de pie, sonriendo como dos verdaderos idiotas quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Fue casi imposible para mí regresar a la realidad cuando Bree me asaltó con sus dudas. Bajé mi mano al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro para responderle lo que yo creía conveniente.

Así que cuando comenzamos a rastrear a los demás, éramos ninjas.

**xx**

No me quería alejar de ella, por eso le veté la idea de buscarlos por separado, apartando el hecho de que la respuesta más obvia era ir juntos. Noté que ella sentía lo mismo. La soledad no era una idea que se me antojara.

Intuí que no los encontraríamos tan pronto, por eso me encargué de divertirla jugando a los ninjas, con ataques especiales y riéndonos mucho. Si fuéramos humanos, nos habría dolido el estómago de tanto reír.

Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Luego vino el ocaso, y con él, la pista. Ella me confesó sus inquietudes, y la tomé de la mano, intentando reconfortarla. Yo no quería creer que Riley fuera malo, no quería pensar… pero, si no lo fuera, ¿por qué nos había mentido? ¿Acaso él también vivía engañado? Y si así fuera, ¿por qué nos habría confirmado que vio arder en llamas a Shelly y a Steve, y también a los otros chicos que habían desaparecido? Sabía ahora que no se habían quemado al sol.

Yo hablaría con él.

Continuamos rastreando a los demás casi todo el día, y aunque los hubiéramos encontrado antes, nos estábamos retrasando. Resultaba curioso que estuvieran tan lejos de los lugares a los que comúnmente Riley nos mudaba.

Cuando dimos con la casa, Bree soltó mi mano. La miré, y ella me soltó, en tono jocoso, que apenas me conocía. Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Le respondí en concordancia, y luego, en tono más bajo y rápido, le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo que el día anterior, que al otro día en la noche saldríamos juntos.

No aguanté más y la besé. Apenas fue un roce, pero movió algo dentro de mí. Como si me hubieran clavado a la tierra tan de pronto que mi cuerpo se había visto desprevenido, y tuviera que tomarme unos minutos para aceptarlo.

Ella pareció sentir lo mismo, parecía aturdida.

Descendí por la falda de la montaña, camino al origen de todo aquel ruido estridente sin volver la vista atrás. Suspiré hondamente, dándome fuerzas. Bree habría estado orgullosa de mi respiración, hacía que pareciera más blando.

No me importó enfrentarme a Raoul y Kevin, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Lo que me preocupaba es que hubieran reparado en Bree, y eso no podía soportarlo. Tampoco pude soportar la intensa ola de repulsión que nos golpeó a todos, extendiéndose como un campo de fuerza a través de todo el sótano. Fue suficiente como para que algunos corrieran escaleras arriba, otros se acorralaran contra las paredes opuestas, y otros, que cayeran al suelo.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, me senté en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba ella, y escuché mis CD en una computadora portátil. La verdad, fingía escuchar música, porque en lo único que era capaz de concentrarme era en el sonido de la respiración de Bree, su inconfundible ritmo.

Después Riley llegó, y mantuve una pequeña plática con él, mientras que con mi vista periférica vigilaba los movimientos de Bree. Dado que no la podía encontrar, supuse que estaba con Fred, y que estaba bien.

El día se pasó con tortuosa lentitud. Era un hastío estar rodeado de todos esos inestables vampiros problemáticos, en un ambiente tan tenso, donde todo lo que parecía importarles era quién era el más violento. De haber tenido la habilidad de Fred, ya me hubiera escurrido escaleras arriba, y llevado a Bree conmigo. Simplemente necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Sonreí ante la idea. Los vampiros no necesitaban respirar. Estábamos muertos, y la ingesta de aire era sólo un hábito que algunos no podía dejar.

Al caer la noche, Riley indicó qué vampiros saldrían a cazar y cuáles debían quedarse; me removí cuando escuché que Fred sería uno de los del primer grupo. Minutos después, Bree salió como una bala fuera del sótano, y yo esperé unos segundos para seguirla.

Ella estaba en lo más alto de un abeto, no la podía ver desde donde yo estaba, pero su olor guiaba hasta allí. Cuando deshizo sus pasos, no pude contenerme más y la abracé efusivamente. Ella me correspondió, y me embargó un sentimiento de maravilla al notar lo agradable que era.

Intercambiamos unas cuantas cosas, principalmente la duda y el miedo que se apoderaba de Bree cada vez que mencionaba que teníamos que contarle nuestro secreto a Riley.

Intuí que ella tenía razón, pero era algo que teníamos que hacer.

Por eso me mostré seguro. Ella ya estaba tan nerviosa que a cualquier pequeña duda desistiría. No estaba muy convencida de que eso fuera a funcionar, pero yo no podía planteármelo por más tiempo. Las cosas parecían acelerarse. Algo era inminente.

Capté el rastro de Riley en el exterior de la casa, Bree seguiría mi rastro a unos cientos metros de distancia, de modo que si alguien me descubría, ella siempre podría salir ilesa. Corrimos durante quince minutos, hasta que me detuve frente a un enorme claro entre los árboles. Había una extraña estructura en medio, como si fuera una casita de dulce tamaño real.

Dio un salto hacia Bree- no sin antes despistar mi rastro- y de inmediato la tomé de la mano. Allí era donde estaban. Lo distinguía por el _tac tac_ que se oía, sonreí. Luego me estremecí antes la idea de Riley y _ella_.

Seguí escuchando, y después de unos minutos, _ella_ le habló desapasionadamente. Con la voz amortiguada por la distancia, aún seguía sonando como una chiquilla consentida. Miré a Bree durante todo lo que se prolongó la conversación, atando cabos rápidamente. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, quería trasmitirle esa sensación de seguridad, a pesar de haber oído lo que habíamos oído. Algo llamó mi atención, y bruscamente volví la cabeza.

Lo que siguió fue lo más aterrador que hubiera conocido. Y eso ya era decir bastante para un vampiro. Me sentía vulnerable, sentía que todo iba mal. Sentía que debía largarme de ahí cuanto antes, mientras todavía sostuviera la mano de Bree entre las mías. No puedo decir si fue una buena idea venir hasta aquí, pero sirvió para que ambos abriéramos los ojos. Lo que tramaban no era nada bueno.

Cuando oímos a Riley preparado para salir de la cabaña, Bree y yo nos movimos al mismo tiempo, saltando de nuestro escondite a lo alto del árbol siguiente. Teníamos que regresar. Riley tenía prisa por encontrarnos, y si captaba nuestro olor…

No.

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Me detuve y le susurré a Bree que tenía que volver, tenía que esperar a Riley, si no lo hacía, él podría llegar a sospechar algo. Le contaría lo que había planeado contarle, aunque todavía no hubiera amanecido. Tenía que arriesgarme. Y si no me creía pues…

La miré a los ojos, a aquellos ojos escarlata que yo estaba seguro, habían sido azules en su momento. Me incliné y la besé, sin dejar de mirarla por un instante. Fue un beso corto, suave, pero cargado de emociones, de intensidad. Me separé y suspiré, como ella lo haría.

Le apreté la mano y luego, con reticencia, ella me dejó ir. Me embargó un sentimiento angustiante, muy extraño para un vampiro.

Una corazonada.

Mi intuición se disparó, advirtiendo que debía dar media vuelta y perseguir a Bree, y escapar. Pero una parte de mí me obligó a avanzar mi camino, reprendiéndome por desconfiar de Riley, mi primer amigo en este nuevo mundo.

Por eso fui a su encuentro, esperando su aprobación.

**xx**

Lo encontré, o él me encontró a mí. A este punto yo me volvía paranoico. Él se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia mí con una expresión feroz, como si fuera a atacar, pero en cuanto me reconoció, relajó su postura y me sonrió con afecto.

Mi intuición receló, pero yo la ignoré.

Me preguntó qué hacía en ese lugar, con un tono sereno. Sus ojos me atravesaban, y si hubiera estado dispuesto a escuchar a mi intuición, me habría dicho que el receloso era Riley, quien parecía sospechosamente… tranquilo. Sacudí la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa.

No había llegado hasta aquí para recular.

Le conté, pues, mi descubrimiento de hacía un día. Él siempre supo cuánto me gustaba experimentar, pero tal vez no se esperaba tanto. Sin embargo, su expresión se mantuvo impasible. Inescrutable.

Relaté cómo esa vez me había quedado bajo la sombra de un árbol, y que otro día, accidentalmente, había asomado la cabeza fuera del agua en plena luz del día. Por supuesto que dejé a Bree fuera de todo esto, porque si algo salía mal (cosa que mi intuición me gritaba), ella no se vería expuesta.

Me oyó en silencio, paladeando palabra por palabra. Hubiera querido esperar al amanecer, para así poder corroborárselo, pero él me dijo que tenía prisa. Fruncí el ceño ante esto. Él acababa de oír lo que había dicho ¿cierto? ¿Por qué, entonces, lucía tan calmado? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos desquiciados o las exclamaciones de sorpresa?

Él simplemente no reaccionaba.

Le pregunté qué íbamos a hacer. Y él me sonrió. No como antes, con afecto. No.

Me sonrió de una manera que me hubiera helado la sangre. Había algo en su mirada que me decía que debía tener más miedo del que ya sentía. Que debería saber lo que seguía. Su aparente calma me perturbaba.

Intuí, entonces, que todo había acabado.

¿Ya caíste de un precipicio?

Así me sentí cuando él me sonrió de aquella cruel manera. Todos los sentimientos afloraron en mi insensible piel. Los vampiros no eran buenos con la intuición, yo no poseía ningún talento. Me había equivocado.

Cerré los ojos, rememorando los momentos de mi día más feliz, recordando a Bree, que respiraba tanto como una humana. Bree, que se había vuelto una necesidad involuntaria, como antaño lo habían sido los latidos de mi corazón.

Exhalé con tristeza, anhelándola, y con ella mi vida.

Nunca podría mostrarle nuestro saludo secreto.


End file.
